mod_squad_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Stumbling in the Dark
Zero G was unpleasant. Jacy only managed the not tossing of her cookies because she hadn’t eaten anything. Being surrounded by the emptiness of space without the benefit of a ship’s hull to protect her was unpleasant. It was disorienting and felt like doom was pressing in on her from all sides. Towing herself along the tether Keller had secured and looking back at The Lunar Veil all the while knowing that she’d have to make that return crossing before this was over was entirely unpleasant. She was all for humanitarian missions and it didn’t sit well with her that people may be trapped onboard the Clover (they knew the name from the automated distress signal,) but just then she was really wishing they could have flown straight to Persephone without the detour. Once they were onboard the Clover and split up to search, it was all darkness and corners. At least that’s what Jacy encountered as she stumbled around with her solar radiation visor down. Why was she the only one suited up in a throwback to the early days of space exploration? Captain & Devron had their sleek space suits with rocket thrusters and accessory belts and looked nimble by comparison. Poor Jacy could hardly move in hers. Too late she realized it was not necessary inside the ship and with the Captain elsewhere, she flipped the visor back and looked around. What a mess. She didn’t know how many crew or passengers were on board, but she didn’t see how all of them could have survived. She was actually just hoping any of them survived. She crept along the corridor with her knife held out before her and dragging the pack-rat behind her (I don’t really know what that is so I’m just assuming it’s a fancy wagon.) Had she been calm and in a safe place she’d have thought more clearly, but as it was she tapped the knife against the walls to make sure she didn’t sneak up on anyone. The last thing she needed was to be attacked by a scared crewmen who thought she was raiding their vessel. Which she kind of was. Yep, she definitely was. “There’s no use in hiding. If you’re in here, I will find you.” In hindsight those probably weren’t the most comforting words she could have called out into the dark, but Jacy lived her life on a linear scale and could not travel backwards in time to take them back even if she’d realize how creepy they sounded, which she did not. She came to a cabin whose door she could not open, though she certainly tried. Perhaps it was locked from the inside and that meant someone might be alive in there. Devron had only equipped her with a knife, no light source, so she jiggled the handle again without success and peered in through the small porthole. It was hard to see in there and she could not crane her neck around to look in different directions. She’d have to try and coax any survivor into coming to the hatch. So she banged her knife against the glass. “Show yourself!” Just then the lights came back on in this part of this ship and some level of power must have been restored because the locking mechanism of the door released and it opened inward, sending Jacy hurling forward and straight at a previously unseen woman. Jacy tried to get her hands out in front of her, but the damned suit was just too cumbersome. She felt a sharp pain in her gut and the immediate hiss of leaking atmosphere. She stumbled sideways and crashed against the wall. A blonde woman had some sort of vial or syringe in her hand and Jacy looked down to the rupture in her suit with growing panic. “What have you done? Why would you premeditate an accident like this?”